


Can't Stop Loving You

by kolbietheninja



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Denial, Fluff, Love Poem, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, poem, the usual when it comes to Ritsu really, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/pseuds/kolbietheninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two separate poems from two different points of view somehow come to the same conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Démenti

I **hate** your _smile_ ,

The way your eyes fill with delight.

I **hate** your _teeth_ ,

The way they glimmer at night.

I **hate** your _laughter_ ,

The way your chest moves slightly.

I **hate** your _greeting_ ,

The way you bow politely.

I **hate** your _walk_ ,

The way you sway from side to side.

I **hate** your _ideals_ ,

The way your face swells with pride.

I **hate** your _clothing_ ,

The way nothing ever matches.

I **hate** your _suitcase,_

The way it's riddled with latches.

I **hate** your _voice_ ,

The way it soothes my being.

I **hate** your _perception_ ,

The way you see without seeing.

I **hate** your _wisdom_ ,

The way you know everything.

I **hate** your _charm_ ,

The way it's so pleasing.

I **hate** your _tears_ ,

The way they drip softly.

I **hate** your _scent_ ,

The way you reek of coffee.

I **hate** your _touch_ ,

The way it heats my skin.

I **hate** your _gaze_ ,

The way it hurts me within.

I **hate** your _decisions_ ,

The way they pain me so.

I **hate** your _determination_ ,

The way you just won't go.

I **hate** your _concern_ ,

The way you won't believe me.

I **hate** your _gestures_ ,

The way they're so deceiving.

I **hate** your _warmth_ ,

The way it sets my cheeks aflame.

I **hate** your _guilt_ _trips_ ,

The way they fill me with shame.

I **hate** your _teasing_ ,

The way it fills me with hope.

I **hate** your _honesty_ ,

The way it crushes my soul.

I **hate** your _dreams_ ,

The way they are full of excitement.

I **hate** your _accusations_ ,

The way you just won't relent.

I **hate** your _whispers_ ,

The way I'm not sure what you mean.

I **hate** your _promises_ ,

The way you are so keen.

I **hate** your _romance_ ,

The way you serenade me.

I **hate** your _ministrations_ ,

The way you caress me softly.

I **hate** your _hands_ ,

The way they are larger than mine.

I **hate** your _sympathy_ ,

The way you pretend to be kind.

I **hate** your _sincerity_ ,

The way it breaks my barriers.

I **hate** your _kitten_ ,

The way you carry her.

I **hate** your _bedroom_ ,

The way you keep it so clean.

I **hate** your _criticism_ ,

The way you can be so mean.

I **hate** your _hair_ ,

The way it defies gravity.

I **hate** your _diet_ ,

The way you've never had a cavity.

I **hate** your _brown eyes_ ,

The way they rip me apart.

I **hate** your _staring_ ,

The way it speeds my heart.

I **hate** your _denial_ ,

The way you deny my denial.

I **hate** your _audacity_ ,

The way you can't help but smile.

I **hate** your _happiness_ ,

The way it's infectious.

I **hate** your _reasoning_ ,

The way you won't accept this.

I **hate** your _ability_ ,

The way you know what I need.

I **hate** your _stupidity_ ,

The way you ignore my pleads.

I **hate** your _smirk_ ,

The way it pierces my body.

I **hate** your _knowing look_ ,

The way you see right through me.

I **hate** your _personality_ ,

The way it's pulled me in, too.

I **hate** your _love_ ,

The way it's got me lovin' you.


	2. Amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's from Takano's point of view. Enjoy~! :D

I **love** your _green eyes_ ,

The way they always seek me out.

I **love** your _expressions_ ,

The way you can't help but pout.

I **love** your _clumsiness_ ,  
  
The way you flail so wildly.

I **love** your _forgetfulness_ ,

The way you don't know that you need me.

I **love** your _passion_ ,

The way you work so hard.

I **love** your _earnestness_ ,

The way you melt people's hearts.

I **love** your _brown hair_ ,

The way it falls into your face.

I **love** your _flushed cheeks_ ,

The way they make my heart race.

I **love** your _short temper_ ,

The way it's so easy to rile.

I **love** your _grumbling complaints_ ,

The way they make me smile.

I **love** the _new you_ ,

The way you've captured me twice.

I **love** your _personality_ ,

The way it's really just melting ice.

I **love** your _apartment_ ,

The way it's right next door.

I **love** your _indecision_ ,

The way you're slowly becoming sure.

I **love** your _hands_ ,

The way they fit into mine.

I **love** your _openness_ ,

The way it's easy to read your mind.

I **love** your _backbone_ ,

The way you stand up to me.

I **love** your _happiness_ ,

The way you show it so freely.

I **love** your _charm_ ,

The way you get so flustered.

I **love** your _manners_ ,

Even if I don't trust her.

I **love** your _tenacity_ ,

The way it's keeping us together.

I **love** your _crumbling walls_ ,

The way they're letting me in further.

I **love** your _drunken stupors_ ,

The way they're spilling the truth.

I **love** your _voice_ ,

The way you're often uncouth.

I **love** your _better judgement_ ,

The way it gives in eventually.

I **love** your _heart_ ,

The way it knows it loves me.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross-posted to Fanfiction.net under the username Kolbie Ru-Ru.


End file.
